DormLife: Valentine Day
by CloudSomnia
Summary: Shindong mau ber-valentine sama Nari, tapi ngga boleh. KENAPA?*jeritan Shindong* no silent reader please!


DormLife: Valentine`s Day.

#*#*#*

Warning: untuk cerita DormLife, saya ngga pernah pake bahasa baku, memperhatikan EYD dkk! Kebanyakan adalah bahasa slang dan ragam lisan! Okeh?

#*#*#*

-pukul 4.00 A.M.—

"Iya, Nari Chagi... met valentine... I love you too..." suara berisik Shindong berkoar pagi itu. Yup, rupanya si papih lagi ngerencanain dating romantis sama mamih Nari. Pagi-pagi dia langsung nari-nari balet buat nyariin baju yang keren buat nge-date. Today is heaven for Shindong!

Terbalik dengan Leeteuk yang sedari tadi nguping di depan pintu kamar Shindong. Miris sekali nasibnya. Di hari valentine tanpa seorang pun menggandeng tangannya. Hiks, hiks. Today is hell for Leeteuk!

Tunggu... mungkin bukan neraka...

Leeteuk ketawa nenek (kakek?) lampir.

"YESSSSS! It`s Valentine`s Day, my pren!" teriak Sungmin heboh. Penampilannya juga heboh. Dari ujung kaki sampe kepala pink semua. Kaos pink, celana pink, kuku kelingkingnya pake nail polish pink, jam pink, hair extension pink nyelip dirambutnya, plus lipgloss pink i(buseettt... mau karnaval ya?).

Sungmin sibuk nebar-nebar balon pink dan merah bentuk hati, masang kertas glitter pink di dinding, ngeganti bantal sofa jadi pink-merah bentuk hati. Semua ruangan jadi warna pink-merah yang pastinya bakal langsung membunuh Donghae dalam sekejap (pink-nya)

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Tuluuunnggg! Donge tewas!" Donghae jalan terseok-seok sambil nyeret kakinya Eunhyuk.

"Menu sarapan juga spesial!" teriak Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan telur bentuk hati. Yang lain langsung mengerubungi.

"Waa, lucu, lucu! Gue mau dong!" kata Siwon. Wih, pagi amat dia ke dorm, batin anak-anak. Segala pake kemeja pink lagi. (weesss, Siwon pake pink!)

"Cie... keren amat lo `Ndong. Mo nge-date ya?" kata Yesung yang pake baju kaos merah dengan sablon segede gajah bertuliskan 'Would you be my sweet Valentine?' melihat penampilan dongsaengnya yang paling buntel (tapi udah diet kookk!) itu cengengesan.

"Pastinya dong, hyung. Aih, kapan giliran Kyu ya?" kata Kyuhyun menerawang. Tapi langsung digaplok hyung-hyungnya.

"Lo itu masih kecil!" kata hyung-hyung galak. Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Hello! Leeteuk hyung datang!" teriak Eunhyuk. Semua langsung duduk manis dan memasang wajah yang super duper imut.

"Ehem, dongsaeng, pagi," kata Leeteuk sambil senyum ala malaikat.

"Pagi hyuuunngg...!" sahut semua member dengan gaya anak TK. Yang paling menjiwai Ryeowook sama Kyuhyun.

"Hyung. Hyung tau kan hari ini hari valentine? `Ndong minta do`a restu buat nge-date ya?" kata Shindong cengengesan.

"Iya, hyung. Hae sama Unyuk juga mau nge-date jomblo hari ini," kata Donghae. Eunhyuk jijay. Orang cuma mau beli susu stroberi kok dibilang nge-date.

"Oh, kalo gue bilang sih boleh, tapi kayaknya ngga bisa, dongsaeng..." kata Leeteuk dengan tampang (sok) kecewa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung. Dia kan juga mau jalan-jalan sama Ddangko-bro sama Kkoming buat ngunjungin kakaknya, si Ddangkoma.

"Menurut perintah manajer, hari ini kita harus kerja bakti nih," kata Leeteuk. Yang lain freeze. Kecewa.

"Tapi kan Nari noona sudah nungguin Shindong hyung," kata Ryeowook melihat wajah Shindong yang membeku.

"Iya gue tau, Wookie... tapi ini kata manajer?" kata Leeteuk memelas.

-kerja bakti—

"Rese banget sih, manajer! Mana gue ngga boleh nelpon Nari! Huuuhhh...!" sungut Shindong sambil ngelap kaca.

"Ya, udahlah, sabar aja. Gue juga padahal mau ngunjungin Ddangkoma bareng adek-adeknya..." kata Yesung juga ngelap jendela.

"Syuuunnnggg! Sabar deh, Shindong hyung. Gue yakin Nari pasti ngerti kok," kata Eunhyuk menyemangati Shindong yang bermuka ikan koi. Dia lagi ngepel sama Siwon (Siwon ngepel?)

(SW: kenapa sih gue ngapa-ngapain kaget mulu... -_-)

"Liat aja kalo Kyu ketemu tu manajer! Kyu gigit kepalanya sampe bolong! Trus Kyu tambahin pake boneka voodoo Kyu!" kata Kyuhyun nepak-nepok sofa penuh geram.

"Padahal aku mo liat-liat supermarket. Spesial valentine nih..." kata Ryeowook.

"Capek-capek gue niupin balon sama Donghae, ya kan Hae?" kata Sungmin.

"Betul! Hae sampe bersin-bersin gitu!" kata Donghae ngangguk-ngangguk semangat.

"Sudahlah, ngga usah ngomel-ngomel ngga jelas gitu. Kapan selesainya nih?" kata Siwon. Yang lain melanjutkan sambil tetep ngedumel dalam hati.

-sementara itu, Leeteuk...—

"Hahahaha, tadinya gue cuma mo ngebohongin Shindong doang, tapi sekalian aja yang lain juga gue kerjain! Kekeke, happy sweet Valentine, dongsaeng!" Leteuk ketawa nista ngeliat penderitaan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya di dalam dorm.

-END(?)—

Ryeowook yang akan mengambil kain pel baru mendengar tawa nista Leeteuk. Ryeowook langsung membeku mendengar racauan Leeteuk. Dia segera mengirim pesan ke Weibo Heechul.

"Chullie hyuunnnggg! Leeteuk hyung men-zolimi kita, hyunnngggg! Dx"

-END(!)—

A/N: maaafffffkkkaaannnnn! Suju in wonderland still in progress!jangan ngirim santet ke aku oke? Ini FF singkat yang kutemukan di buku lamaku. Karena lagi valentine ya udah `tak publish ajah. Met Valentine chingudeul! Yang punya pacar ada rencana kagak? Yang jomblo silakan ngenes sambil mandangin poto bias! XD#plak! Saya ntar malem juga mo dinner sama Yesung oppa#plak!plak

Diatas aku ada bilang papih Shindong sama Mamih Nari ya? Saya anaknya ShinRi soalnya, huehehehe.

Oya, kayaknya minggu lusa Detective maknae-nya selesai, horeee!*ada yang mau ber-hore bareng aku ngga ya?*

_Signed,_

_Minggu, 12 Februari 2012, pukul 10.44 WITA_

_Annisa Nur Aini a.k.a So Young Ra_

_Salam Clouds!_

Author`s curcol:

Gila eh, di kelas banyak banget yang musuhan == mana anak kelas lain juga ikut campur lagi. Aku sih ngga masalah (ngga mau ikut campur) tapi jangan pas aku lagi belajar kimia dooonnnggg =A= mau ulangan itu. Kenapa ngga sekalian aja bunuh-bunuhan di lapangan. Enak lagi, ada tontonan *pshyco mode: on*

Akhirnya ulangan kimia Cuma aku isi satu setengah soal. Maafkan seonsaengNim, saya udah belajar tapi ngga ngerti =A=


End file.
